zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Abilities
'-CURRENTLY BEING REORGANIZED BY MASA AND TW!-' This is a list of all Approved Abilities and their linked pages. Characters start with 2 Weapon/Movement abilities, and 3 Combat/Magic/Sleight of Hand/Personal abilities. Characters get new Weapon & Movement abilities every level divisible by 3, and other abilities every level divisible by 2. Characters with magic also gain bonus spells in succession every 5 levels, 1 bonus spell at level 5, 2 bonus spells at level 10, and so on. Have an idea for an ability? Stick it under "Unapproved Abilities" with a description of what it does, and We'll get back to you on it. Weapon and Movement (PCs get a free Master Weapon Proficiency (occasionally called an Innate Prof to indicate it's PC status) with a single weapon) Weapon Abilities *Basic Weapon Proficiency: (Melee; Ranged: Guns; Ranged: Other; Improvised) **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: (One Weapon Set) ***Master/Innate Weapon Proficiency: (One Weapon) ***Advanced Weapon Proficiency Defense (Two related weapons) *Unarmed Combat+ (Fist and Foot) **Varied Fists *Two-Weapon Fighting (Weapon Type) **Two-Weapon Fighting Style (2 particular weapons) ***Master Two-Weapon Fighting (2 particular weapons) **Two-Weapon Defense ***Two-Weapon Defensive Master *Turtling (Shields) **Dual Shield (2 Shields) (Not yet approved) *Psychic Potential **Psychic+ *Blink Draw (not approved) Movement Abilities *Slippery Movements *Dashing Blows *Beeline *Skate and Board: (Skateboard, Rollerblades, Bike, Snowboard, Surfboard, Skis, Other(w/GMs perm)) *Great Jump **Flight ***Greater Flight (not approved) *Hover (Alternative to Great Jump for Flight) *Blink (not approved) **Far Blink (not approved) **Greater Blink (not approved) Combat Combat Techniques *Stunning Blow *Power Attack *Whirlwind Attack *Heavy Wounding *Wide Strike *Quick Dodge *Firegood *Vorpal Blades *Knockback Blow *Down like Bowling Pins *I've Got Your Back *Grapple Evasion *Bayonet *Weapon Toss *Precise Shot **Master Eye ***Legendary Range ***Accuracy Mastery *Quick Shot **Sonic Eye ***Legendary Fire-Rate ***Speed Mastery *Crack Shot **Sniper Shot *Blank Ability *Jump the Gun *Sunder **Disarmament ***Improved Disarmament *Cloud Strife Handling *Blink Attack (not approved) **Greater Blink Attack (not approved) *Strongarm (not approved) *Shieldarm (not approved) Magic The Special thing about magic abilities is this: After buying the first one, you get them faster. *1st Slot: 1 *2ed Slot: 2 *3rd Slot: 2 *4th Slot: 3 *5th Slot: 3 *6th Slot: 3 *7th Slot: 4 *8th Slot: 4 *9th Slot: 4 *10th Slot: 4 *11th Slot: 5 *And so on and so on If you don't understand this pattern, meh. The pattern goes like this: At second buy, you get two magic abilities for the price of one skill point in magic. Follow the chart accordingly. For each level beyond 11, ask the GM (although I highly doubt you'll get that far.). Basics *Basic Magic: (Element) **Improved Magic: (Element) ***Advanced Magic: (Element) ****Master Magic: (Element) *****Epic Magic: (Element) (costs 2 First time) *Admixture (cost 2) **Admixture+ (cost 4) ***Admixture++ (cost 6) *MP Rage **Improved MP Rage *Wide Blast *Far Shot *Boost Spell (not approved) *Hold Spell (not approved) *Desperation Heal **Counter Heal *Desperation Shot **Counter Shot *Quick Shell *Power Spell (costs 2) *Charge **Over Charge (costs 2) ***Hyper Charge (costs 3) *Over Exert **Last Reserves (costs 2) ***Dig Even Deeper (costs 4) *Doublecast **Omnicast (costs 2) *Blink Blast (not approved) **Greater Blink Blast (not approved) *Successive Magic (Not yet approved) **Improved Successive Magic (Not yet approved) ***Master Successive Magic (Not yet approved) *Lifeforce Spell (not approved) **Lifeforce Element (costs 2) (not approved) *Extra Spell (not approved) Specializations (each costs 1 more then the one before it, it starts at 1) *Water: **Torrent Adept ***Torrent Mage ****Torrent Sage *Fire: **Flame Adept *Air **Gust Adept **Wind Whisperer **Arial Adept *Time: **Temporal Adept Sleight of Hand Luck Abilities *Luck Bonus **Lucky "Slip" **Improved Luck ***Lucky Magic ***Weak Point ***Master of Chance *Lucky Magazines **Your in an Action Flick *Lucky Hit (Not yet approved) **Extra Lucky Hit (Not yet approved) ***Super Special Lucky Hit (Not yet approved) Personal Crafting Abilities *BlackSmith *Fletcher *Gunsmith *Bombcrafting **Street Bombcrafter **National Bombcrafter **Terrorist-Certified Bombcrafter *Mechanics **Car Mechanic *General Crafter *Juryrigged Mechanics Other *Driving/Piloting **Driver's License **Evasive Maneuvers **Experienced Driver *Computer Use **Computer Programming **Computer Hacking **Improved Computer Use **Computer Expert *Medical Applications **First Aid ***Doctor ***Natural Medicine *Physical Awareness/Stamina **Strong Senses ***Sixth Sense **Sounds of Nature **Slow Metabolism *Not Yet **Death Dancer ***Unbreakable *Willpower **Autohipnosis ***Undieing *Spillover **Overflow ***Deluge *First off the Line *Mind Over Matter (not approved) *Packrat **Packmule (Not yet approved) *Cover Your Tracks *Track *Battlefield Adapter